Alex the Turtle
Alex The Turtle is a animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Kids often got to ride on his back, much like a horse. At night however, he does not attempt to stuff the guard into a suit like other animatronics. On the contrary, he actually tries to help Mike (or any other guard during the night shift). Appearance Alex The Turtle is a tall turtle, with an extremely hard metallic shell. His endoskeleton neck is visible from the outside. Alex is one of the few cases of animatronics that do not have endoskeleton teeth, his front teeth being built into his metallic skull other than his robotic structure. Locations Alex The Turtle can travel anywhere in the pizzeria. If he locates any animatronic along his path, he will attempt to slow them down, making them them take longer to get to the office. This often positively affects the Night Guard's shift, allowing him/her to focus on the other animatronics. Behaviors If an animatronic is near the doors (or windows), Alex will sometimes appear and knock them back, giving the Night Guard more time to close the doors. Wuffy cannot copy Alex's movements. Also if Wuffy attempts to do so, Alex confuses Wuffy, making him forget one thing he was previously capable of doing (e.g. sprinting). Depsite him being a animatronic, he does not try to stuff the Night Guard into a Freddy suit. In the backstage, Golden Freddy and others make fun of him, and he wants to return the favor by helping the current Guard get rid of them. He would most likely still help the them even if the animatronics did not make fun of him. If the current Night Shift Guard runs out of power, Alex will bring it back to 50% percent if he is near him. Relationships Freddy, Bon, Chica: They are his best animatronic friends, they won't attack the Guard when Alex is near them. Foxy: '''Alex despises him, sometimes knocking him out of the way to make Foxy stop targeting the player. '''Golden Freddy: He hates him VERY 'much, he removes the poster of Freddy, thus making him never appear. [[Blaze The Animatronic|'Blaze]]:' Alex doesn't trust her, she thinks that he is a villian. [[Mike Schmidt|'Mike]]:' Mike is Alex's best human friend (best animatronics friends are Freddy, Bon, and Chica), he likes him and he protects him from all danger because of his kindness. '''Phantom/NEGA-Freddy: '''He doesn't like them, they are just copies of Freddy, who try to kill Mike. [[Pippy the Penguin|'Pippy]]:' He is also his enemy, he thinks he is faster than Alex. [[Wuffy Animatronic|'Wuffy]]:' He doesn't mind him, though he can be annoying with copying, and when attacking Mike, he finds him to be evil to everyone, since he pushes other animatronics away to steal the kill. [[John Smith|'John]]:' He hates him as much as Mike does, he is very mean to animatronics and only cares about money. [[Oliver the Owl|'Oliver]]:' Wuffy + Oliver = No more annoying animatronics for Mike, Alex will always try to get them together. [[Foxxy|'Foxxy]]:' Same as Foxy. [[Punky the Skunk|'Punky]]: 'He is weird, Alex always tries to fix the cameras when he breaks them, then he breaks them again! [[Guil Animatronic|'Guil]]:''' Same as Blaze. '''Slushy: He only cares about his snowy road cones. [[Eddie the Mysterious|'Eddie']]:' Freddy's younger brother = okay. [[Daiki Fukada|'Daiki Fukada]]:''' The one who Wuffy was ripped-off, he can be aggressive, but he stands out than the other evil animatronics. '''Crunch: Neutral, he can be very nice sometimes. Elliot: Evil, thats all Alex can say. Miguel: She is nice, although a little too nice. Zachary: He is neutral. Guil Junior: He is a mixture of Blaze and Guil. Trivia * This is so far the only animatronic that attacks other animatronics (excluding Chica, Bon, and Freddy) * Alex The Turtle is the only one not to be outdated, so he still see's humans as humans during night. * Alex The Turtle can also stop Foxy's bang using his shell. * Depsite him appearing small, he is actually one of the biggest animatronics, the other being Phantom Freddy. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters